Timeless
by Sidekickwannabe
Summary: "Queen Serenity had met a man on her journeys as a diplomat. When I came into the picture, he was much older than I. But I instantly liked him.....”


  
  
AN: I wrote this when I felt Pluto needed a story to explain two things: 1, why she remains unattached to most of the senshi, and 2, why she doesn't have someone to love like the rest of them. I am very proud of this story. If you have comments or suggestions about this, email me at lanie_pu@yahoo.com or tell me through Yahoo!Messenger, ID: lanie_pu  
Standard disclaimers applied ^_~   
  
Timeless  
Sailor Pluto stood silently before the omniscient Gates of Time. A footstep echoed through the mists and Sailor Pluto turned, her Time Key poised for an attack. Serena stepped through the mist and smiled. "Hi Sailor Pluto!"  
  
Sailor Pluto relaxed and put her time key down. "Serena. What are you doing here?"  
  
"I come with a request."  
  
"Oh? And what is that?"  
  
"Darien and I are engaged. We want you to come to the wedding."  
  
Sailor Pluto tried to refuse. "Oh, well, I can't. The time flow is waving slightly and I need to be here to watch it."  
  
"Please, Sailor Pluto. I really would like you to come. I'm planning on having all the Scouts in the service. I can't have all of you as bridesmaids so I want you and the Outer Scouts to do a reading. Please come. It won't be the same without you." Serena begged.  
  
Sailor Pluto sighed. "All right. I'll come."  
  
"Great! Oh Sailor Pluto, I love Darien so much! Have you ever been in love?"  
  
"Yes. It was a long time ago, before the fall of the Moon Kingdom."  
"Please tell me about it."  
  
"Serena, those demons have been locked away for a thousand years. I don't really want to bring them out."  
  
"Please? It might to you some good to talk about it. And it might make you understand why I won't let you miss my wedding."  
  
"Okay. You know, you are the hardest person to say no to.   
Well, as I said, it was before the fall of the Moon Kingdom, before I began to take my duty as seriously as I do now. I was very young then. Queen Serenity had met a man on her journeys as a diplomat. They became fast friends. When I came into the picture, he was much older than I. But I instantly liked him....."  
  
  
Queen Serenity sat on her silver throne talking to a dark haired man with dark eyes when Setsuna came into the room. Conversation stopped and Queen Serenity smiled at the young woman. "Welcome, Setsuna."  
  
Setsuna kneeled. "Your Highness. I'm very honored to be here."  
  
Queen Serenity nodded and Setsuna stood. "It is my pleasure,   
Setsuna. I'd like you to meet my friend. This is Hades."  
  
Setsuna gasped. "The Guardian of the Dead? I thought he only existed in fairy stories."  
  
"I am far more than a mere fairy story, Time Guardian." Hades said, as he stepped forward. Hades took Setsuna's hand and kissed it, smiling as he did so.  
  
Setsuna blushed and Queen Serenity spoke up. "I warn you, child. Hades has a charm no woman can resist."  
  
"I'm no lady killer, Serenity. "  
  
Queen Serenity laughed. "You need a mirror, Hades. You don't realize how good looking you are. Why any woman would be foolish to resist those dark good looks of yours. If it had not been for the love of my husband, I'd have fallen for you."  
  
Setsuna stood and listened to the conversation. She was shocked. Hades had called Queen Serenity by her real name, with no formality at all. No one did that. And Queen Serenity had revealed a weakness. Setsuna thought she was always strong.  
  
Queen Serenity stopped her conversation with Hades and turned to Setsuna. "Hades is my dearest of friends. He need not use any formal title with me." She said, answering Setsuna's thoughts . "As for weakness, I am female. I know what it means to be smitten by a handsome man."  
  
"I did not mean, that is - how?" Setsuna stammered.  
  
"Did I know what you were thinking? You're reaction to Hades is not the first of it's kind. Many people ask what you wanted to know. The reason I called you here is because Hades will remain a permanent guest. This is now his home. But he needs someone show him around. I am very busy and can't. You know your way around here better than anyone. I thought you would like to show him around."   
  
"Yes, Your Highness."  
  
"Well, then. Hades, she's all yours. Treat him well, young lady. And you, Hades, you know how to handle yourself around this child."  
Hades frowned. "Serenity, your tone is not pleasing. I am quite aware of the undertone of that warning. You need not worry about me. And as for this child, remember that she is no longer a child. She will make whatever decisions she pleases."  
  
Hades offered Setsuna his arm. She took it shyly and they made their way out of the room.   
  
Out in the hallway, Hades laughed. "Oh, I bet she'll be fuming tonight!"  
  
"If I may be so bold, sir, can I ask you a question?"  
  
"You may be even more bold and not ask for my permission to speak."  
  
"I apologize. It is a habit one picks up here. Why are you so forward with her?"  
  
"She's my friend. I don't regard Serenity as anything but that. Now, where to?"   
  
"It's a lovely evening. I thought you would enjoy the gardens."  
  
Hades smiled. "Then on to the gardens!"   
  
  
Out in the garden, Setsuna took him to her favorite spots. "The roses are my favorite." She said. "I often sit here, and just look at them. They're perfect."  
  
Hades smiled. "Nothing in life is perfect, Setsuna."  
  
"Serenity is."  
  
"Not even Serenity is perfect. We all have flaws. That's what makes us human. But these roses aren't the only thing in your life. You are orphaned?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"And in the mornings you tend to keep to yourself but patiently work here in the gardens. Your favorite color is garnet red - the same deep blood red of your Garnet Orb."   
  
"How is it that you know so much about me, sir?"  
  
"Serenity talks about you constantly. She admires you greatly. And no sir! I hate that title, I always have. I'm Hades, not sir."  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
"No apologizing for unimportant things, either! If we are going to have any sort of relationship at all you must not apologize so much!"  
  
"Relationship? I don't understand, Hades."  
  
"I like you. I want to be your friend. I find in you something completely fascinating and I want to break down that wall that separates you from us mere mortals and see what it is that draws me to you. I want to get into the core of your soul and know you with a complete wholeness no one else has."  
  
"I have no friends."  
  
Hades frowned. "You have plenty. You just have yet to see them."  
  
"Them?"  
  
"You walk through this castle and these gardens and you don't see the people? They stopped when they saw you. They smiled when you laughed."  
  
"It was you they smiled at, not me."  
  
"No, they looked at you. Are you usually different than this?"  
  
"Yes. I don't think I've been this happy in a long time. I don't know what it is, Hades, but you bring something out in me."  
  
Hades smiled. "It's nothing that wasn't there before. I think your admirers see that too. And it makes them happy to see you like this."  
They talked for much longer.   
  
"It was only when it began to rain that we stopped." Sailor Pluto said, bring Serena back to the present. "He took off his black leather jacket and covered me with it as we ran in. That man! He later got sick because of that." Sailor Pluto laughed. "If it wasn't for that man, I'd have never seen how people regarded me. It was a big honor for me to hear how your mother felt about me. That evening was the last time I saw him for almost 5 years."  
  
"How did you meet him again?"  
  
"I had been away at the Gates for almost five years. I came back only when I was asked by Queen Serenity to come. It was a huge event - the celebration of your birth...."  
  
  
Setsuna walked among the crowd to the throne room. It itself was crowded and Setsuna made her way to Queen Serenity. Setsuna smiled at Queen Serenity. "Congratulations, my Queen."  
  
Queen Serenity looked at the infant in her arms. "I thank you, Setsuna. I am very happy."  
  
"As you should be, Your Highness."  
  
"Have you seen Jupiter's new princess?" Queen Serenity asked.  
  
"Yes." Setsuna laughed. "Lita's six months old and she already has a full head of hair!"  
  
"It's good to see you smile, Setsuna!" Hades said as he stepped from the shadows and clasped Setsuna's hands in his own. "You look beautiful."  
  
"Thank you, Hades. How are you?"  
  
"I'm good. I finally know my way around here. But look at you! All grown up!"  
  
Setsuna blushed. "Not quite. I've got a long time before that happens."  
  
Queen Serenity spoke up. "Come Setsuna. I'd like you to meet your future princess."  
  
Setsuna leaned in close to the baby. "She's beautiful, Queen Serenity."  
  
"Promise me you'll always watch over her."  
  
"I promise. Princess Serena will never know fear as long as I'm here."  
  
"Thank you, Setsuna. That puts my mind at ease. Now, if you'll excuse me, many people have come to celebrate my daughter's arrival. I will not disappoint them." Queen Serenity said as she walked away, leaving Setsuna and Hades alone.  
  
Hades watched Serenity disappear among the guests and turned to Setsuna. "My dear friend, is it really five years since we last talked?"  
  
"It rained."  
  
"Yes it did."  
  
"How old are you, Hades?"  
  
Hades was surprised at the bluntness of the question. "I'm twenty-two years your senior. Why do you ask?"  
  
"No reason. I'm just curious, that's all."  
  
They started walking and Setsuna hooked her arm around Hades'. "where have you been these five years?"  
  
"In a place few people venture- the Time Gate dimension. I've been studying time. I've seen every major event in history. I will not look into the future, though."  
  
"Why is that?"  
  
"Knowing too much about the future is dangerous. You can't change it and if you try then you throw off the balance of things that might occur."  
  
"I disagree with you. The future can be changed. It isn't set in stone."  
  
"Tell me how you can know what to change? You can't pick Time's battles. All actions have a cause and effect. The Time flow mustn't ever be disrupted. All you can do is live your life and hope that whatever actions you make are the right ones."   
  
Hades sighed. "You won. Can I say something?"  
  
"Depends on what it is."  
  
"Humorous. But I'm serious. Setsuna, I care about you far more than you may realize. Will you allow me the pleasure of being able to court you?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because you're my dearest friend. I don't care to be wooed by my friend."  
  
Sailor Pluto's voice echoed through the emptiness, again bringing Serena's attention back to her.  
  
"So what happened?" Serena asked eagerly.  
  
"He tried for a year to sway my heart. But I was stubborn. Then one day, I fell madly in love with him......"  
  
Setsuna walked down the row of bookshelves. Her arms were out, her hands feeling the books, allowing her senses to pick the tome. She stopped at a book and pulled it out, carefully looking at the fragile corner. A hand covered Setsuna's eyes and she smiled.   
"Hi Hades."  
  
"How did you know it was me," He asked coming from behind her.  
  
"You're the only person who does that."  
  
Hades smiled and got on his knee. "Do I make you happy?"  
  
"Of course, Hades. You make me very happy."  
  
"Then marry me."  
  
Setsuna kneeled in front of Hades and, taking his hands into hers, smiled. "Yes."  
  
"Do you mean it?"  
  
"I wouldn't say it if I didn't."  
  
Hades let out a whoop and took Setsuna in his arms, spinning her around and Setsuna laughing and shushing him at the same time.  
"Do you have any family I need to talk to? Any distant relatives somewhere in the universe who might object to this?"  
  
"No. There is, however, Queen Serenity. She needs to be made aware of this."  
  
"I'll go talk to her now." Hades let go of Setsuna and walked briskly away. A minute later he came back and swept Setsuna up in a passionate kiss. He pulled away and with a quick "I love you!" disappeared down the hallway.  
  
An hour later Setsuna wandered down the hall to Serenity's chambers. Hades had gone to talk to her but that had been the last she saw of him. At the door, Hades' angry voice came to Setsuna.  
"Serenity! Why?"  
  
Inside Serenity stood still as she watched Hades pace angrily before her. "I have my reasons, Hades! I don't have to explain myself to you."  
  
"I have every right to know why you won't allow me to marry her!"  
  
"She's too young! She's just a child!" Serenity said as she turned to face the window.  
  
"That child is a grown woman," Hades growled. "With a mind and a heart of her own. She can make her own decisions and she chose me! I love her, Serenity, I have since the moment I met her. Just because you can't control your own husband doesn't mean you can control her! I won't let you!"  
  
Serenity whirled around to face Hades. "That is enough! I give you no permission to marry her." She pointed to the door. "Now get out! You are no longer welcome here."  
  
"I didn't ask for your permission, Serenity. You're my best friend. I came for your approval!" Hades angrily strode to the door.  
  
Serenity's voice at his back stopped him. "Setsuna is Sailor Pluto, the Time Guardian. You will have a difficult future together."  
  
Hades gave a sigh of disgust and left the room.  
******************************  
  
"That was the last time they ever spoke." Pluto said. "I had forgotten about that. I never understood why she chose to make him leave- until now."  
  
"Was my father...as you said?"  
  
"I should continue my story."  
  
"No. I want to know. I have the right to know."  
  
"Your father cared nothing for his kingdom. Your mother often fought with him to persuade him otherwise but he was stubborn."  
  
Serena nodded. "Now that I know you can continue."  
  
"Thank you," Setsuna said dryly. "Your mother was not happy to hear of my engagement to Hades and she gave me the added responsibility of watching the Negamoon which, at that time, was peaceful. Whenever I met with her it was a formal meeting, never casual as it used to be. I was Sailor Pluto, nothing more...."  
  
Sailor Pluto was lead into the throne room by two guards. She had known them a long time but Serenity insisted on the proper formalities with Setsuna, She kneeled in front of the queen and Queen Serenity cool motioned for her to stand.  
  
"Your Highness, I-"  
  
"You will not speak until spoken to!" Queen Serenity snapped.  
  
Pluto hung her head. "Forgive me, Your Highness. I forgot my place."  
  
"Indeed. What news have you?"  
  
"None. Nothing has changed since our last meeting. The Negamoon is quiet."  
  
"You aren't looking hard enough! I feel something there, child. You must look harder!"  
  
"I'm not a child! I'm 23 years old! Not ten! Hades told you and I tell you again! And as for the Negamoon you won't find anything there that isn't here!" Sailor Pluto stopped and fought the urge to continue.  
  
"How dare you raise your voice in such a manner! As for Hades I will hear his name no more! That is all, Pluto. Go back to your post. I will meet with you again when I am ready."  
  
Pluto turned to leave. In mid-step she stopped and turned to face Serenity. "I love him. I love him and I will marry him, you cannot stop me. He wants you to come but he's too stubborn to ask. It's killing him you won't be there."  
  
"If you knew what I know, you wouldn't be there either."  
  
"What?"  
  
"He's a rogue. He'll steal your innocence and run away."  
  
"That might have been him when you were younger but he's not like that now. He loves me!"  
  
"Oh? Ask Queen Sitara of Mars. She once said those very words. And there's Queen Mye of Uranus. She thought he loved her as well. Open your eyes and see that you aren't the first and you certainly aren't the last."  
  
Later, in the Time Gate dimension, Setsuna told Hades of Serenity's words.  
"Is it true, Hades? Is what she said true?"  
  
Hades frowned. "Serenity is wrong. I was very young but I truly thought I loved those women. But when it came to making the commitment real, when I realized I would be a king, I became terribly frightened. Something told me it wasn't my time to find my soulmate. Please, Pu'u, if you're worrying that I will leave, don't. I love you. I will be here with you as long as I live. I promise."  
  
Sailor Pluto smiled. "We were married at Charon Castle, on Pluto's moon. It was very small, just the judge, Hades and I, and Mina's parents as witnesses. We had our honeymoon on Mercury. I remember there were times when I would just watch him sleep. He was forty-five but didn't look a day over twenty-five. He had dark eyes and dark hair that would sometimes fall in his face. His eyes were so deep I could loose myself in them. I loved Hades and I often prayed Serenity would be wrong."   
Sailor Pluto sighed and closed her eyes, a single year falling as she remembered. "She was. But I lost him anyway. I had been married to him for three months when a business trip took him to Earth. I hadn't heard from him in a week but I did my duty anyway. It was Queen Serenity who came to me and told me. Two men got in an argument and it became physical. Hades stepped in and tried to break the two men up. One of the men attacked. Hades tried to protect the other man but he and Hades were...killed. I never saw him again," Pluto whispered.   
"He was the nicest man in all creation. I would have given my life for him. Queen Serenity, having seen she'd made a mistake, allowed me to live in the castle and become her advisor. I watched you grow but my world as I knew it was forever changed. It was then that I became more serious as the Time Guardian."  
  
"Is that why you are always so cold? Why you desperately seem to want to become close but you won't let yourself?" Serena asked as she dried her tears.  
  
"Yes. If I don't love, I don't get hurt."  
  
"But that was a thousand years ago."  
  
"When Hades died, a part of me when with him. I never got to say good-bye. Time and space cannot erase the pain or the love I felt for him."  
  
"Why don't you go back and save him?"  
  
"If Hades were meant to live he would be with me now." Sailor Pluto stood. "It's late. You should start heading home."  
  
Serena sighed. "I guess you're right, I should go. Setsuna, the way you feel about Hades is the way I feel about Darien."  
  
"That's good. A word of advice, Serena. If your feelings for Darien are true, don't let anyone or anything get in your way. Tell him you love him and enjoy every second of your time with him."  
  
Serena beamed and hugged her. "I love you so, Setsuna! Good-bye!"  
  
Sailor Pluto smiled and watched Serena leave, opened the Time Gate, and stepped through. Standing before her, Hades smiled. Pluto ran into his open arms and squeezed him tightly in a loving embrace. They kissed passionately for a few moments, then Sailor Pluto leaned in close.   
  
"I love you, Hades." she whispered.  
  
"I know. I love you, too, Pu'u."  
  
"You are my life, Hades; my heart and soul and I will love you forever."  
  
  
~Fin~  
  
"To the dreamers who dream tonight,  
to the lovers who're out there,  
Hold that special someone tight  
and say you'll always be there.  
Love is a special bond,  
that shouldn't be broken.  
Show them love is from the heart,  
Not just words that are spoken."  
-Verse by Duchess  
Story written by: Duchess  
Completed: December 20th, 1999  
Last edited: May 9th, 2000  
Rewritten: August 1st, 2000  



End file.
